Sick Day
by iwritefiction
Summary: Miley is sick on the night of a concert. What'll happen to her and Hannah Montanas concert. no romance. some jacksanna brosis scenes, nothing more.
1. Bad Day

**Sick Day**

Summary – Miley gets sick. Unfortunately for Hannah, it's a concert night! What'll happen? Will Hannah perform? Does anyone come up with a crazy scheme that so crazy it just might work? Read the story to find out.

AN – this is my first story. If it sucks, tell me, but don't be mean about it. Tell me why it sucked. Like you don't like Jacksannah as a bro/sis relationship, paticulary after that incesty episode. Not a real reason, but if you want to use it, I can't stop you.

Miley groaned as she got out of bed. She was not looking forward to school today. She had two tests she didn't study for and barely touched her pile of homework. Being a pop sensation had its perks, but when you didn't have a valid excuse for your unfinished homework, it sucked. One time, she almost let the press discover that she really was Hannah Montana. After seeing the way that Jake Ryan was treated when he came to school, she wished everyone knew. But even Miley knew that if everyone knew that she was Hannah Montana, they wouldn't treat like Miley. Normal, boring, ordinary Miley. So she bore her secret knowing it would be far worse if everyone knew who she really was.

Miley took a quick shower, blow-dried her hair, got dressed, and then got ready to eat breakfast. As she walked into the kitchen, she got a sudden feeling of being nauseas, not hungry. She told her dad she was going to be late, grabbed her lunch, and left before he could stop her.

After getting to school, Miley started to feel ill. _Oh, great! _she thought. She had a Hannah concert that night. She didn't want to cancel her concert, but she knew that her dad would cancel it if she told him. So she decided to rough it out for the rest of the day and hoped she'd be ok. She acted totally fine around her friends. Well, that's what she thought. But as soon as she went to the bathroom…

"Hey, do you think Miley's been acting strange?" asked Lily

"What do you mean by strange?" asked Oliver

"Well, she didn't eat her lunch, she barely said anything, and she didn't notice you had spinach stuck in between your teeth for like ten minutes."

"That's true. Wait a minute. I had spinach stuck in between my teeth and you didn't tell me!"

"Well normally we just look at each other and laugh until it's gone."

"What if a cute girl walked by? What if she told her cute friends?"

"Relax, Oliver. You'd get just as many dates as you do now."

"Yeah… HEY!"

"Well it's true"

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

When Miley got home from school she plopped down on her bed and sighed. Today had been ten times worse than she thought it would be. She was positive she failed those tests, three other teachers decided to give a pop (she failed those too) and she could barely keep her eyes open in her last class. Unfortunately for her, she had her worst subject (science) last and so she completely missed the homework assignment. Of course, it's the only class on her schedule with out Lilly and Oliver. They didn't even have the same teacher. So her only hope was that her science teacher didn't give her homework. She seriously doubted it though. If she didn't have science homework, it was the first time that year. On that happy note, she drifted off to sleep, wondering what it would be like to be normal again.

SO what do you think? Only YOU can make a difference in the outcome of this story! Review and change the world. Ok not the world. Or maybe the world with that whole butterfly effect thing.


	2. Concert Night

And here is chapter 2.

**Chapter 2 – The Concert**

_Miley…_ hmmm… that voice sounds so familiar.

_Miley…_ I think someone's calling me. But 'm so tired.

_Miley…_ maybe I should ask what it wants.

_**MILEY!!!** _Huh?

Miley blearily rubbed her eyes. She sat up confused and disoriented. She turned and saw her brother.

"Jackson?"

"Yeah?"

"What…are you…doing…in my room?"

"Well someone had to wake you up. You're gonna be late for your own concert."

"WHAT?! Why didn't you wake me up sooner?"

"Well, I tried. You just wouldn't get up. Are you okay, Miley?"

"What? I'm fine. Why would you ask that?"

"Well… you normally don't take a nap after school, it doesn't normally take this long to wake you up, and, now that I think about it, your face is flushed. Are you sick?"

"No! Why would you ask such a …"

Jackson placed his hand on her forehead.

"…thing"

"Miley! You're burning up!"

"Please don't tell dad. He'll make me cancel the concert! I can't do that."

"But Miles, you can't perform like this. We can postpone the concert."

"Or I can perform. If you don't tell dad."

"Uh… don't you think he'll notice that you're sick?"

"Of course not," said Miley confidently.

"Don't you think he'll notice that you're pale, sweaty, and that you're forehead is burning?

"I'll take a shower, use makeup, and take medicine or something."

"Okay, fine." Immediately, Jackson launches into monologue about how he didn't know and tried to stop her.

Miley raises an eybrow and asks him, "What are you doing?"

"Writing my apology speech. Dad's gonna kill me."

Miley rolled her eyes and went to take a quick shower.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

later.


	3. The Concert

**Chapter 3**

**The Concert**

Miley took a shower, making her feel much better. She went into the makeup cabinet and used a little bit of foundation and bronzer to make her look more normal. Then she applied lip stick, lip gloss, eye shadow, eye liner, and mascara to make herself look more like Hannah. She went into the kitchen, grabbed an ibuprofen bottle and took two of the little pills out. Getting a glass of water she swallowed the pills and hoped they would be all she needed to get through the night. She went back to her room and into her Hannah closet. She already had her outfit picked out. She got dressed and then got her wig and bobby pins. She used the pins to fix the wig in place. (a/n – I figured she had some way of getting it to stay on. If I was her, this would be mine. If you're gonna keep a secret, you do have to actually keep it.) Now she was ready.

She went downstairs. Jackson was waiting for her.

"Dad went out again so, lucky for you, he won't be coming to the concert. I'm coming though. Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes, Jackson. Now let's move."

…………………………………..

The limo ride was uneventful. Miley tried to rest. She took deep breaths and tried to calm herself down. For the first time in a long time, she was nervous. What if she couldn't be do a good job? What if she fainted? People might think she's anorexic or worse. Who knew how the press would handle it? Jackson noticed this.

"Calm down, Miley."

"What? How did you know what I was thinking?"

"Because I know you. I've known you since you were born, remember? I know you must be freaking out right now. But I also know that you wouldn't have said no to canceling the concert if you weren't going to pull it together and do great. So don't be so hard on yourself."

"Thanks, Jackson."

"You're Welcome. But if anyone ever finds out I was being nice to you, I will get revenge."

"No worries, I'd never tell a soul."

…………………………………….

Hannah got up on stage. To the outsider, she was the same old lovable, energetic, teen pop sensation with an amazing voice. But to Jackson, she was going to faint any second. He watched her perform her first song without any problem. He let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. She went to change. She came back out. And the pattern continued until the end of the concert. Jackson didn't even know which song she performed. All he knew was he was thankful it was over. He greeted Hannah backstage. Together they walked into the dressing room. Miley felt bad that her alter ego would not be signing any autographs tonight. She too tired to give it any more thought. Before she could even change out of her Hannah outfit, she fell asleep on the couch listening to Jackson talk about how worried he was and how much trouble they'd be in if their dad found out. Those were the last words she heard as she drifted into a deep sleep.

…………………………………………..

Jackson kept talking, not noticing that she had fallen asleep. He paused his tirade with a, "Right, Miley?" When she didn't answer back he called her name again.

"Miley?"

No reply. He looked down at the couch. She was sleeping. He couldn't believe. But as she was sick, he didn't get angry. Instead he got a wet paper towel and wiped her makeup off gently. He put a sweatshirt on over her outfit. He smiled down her thinking about how much Miley looked like a little kid. He realized that although she acted like a grown up teen idol, she was really just a preteen with great vocals and an awesome writer. He carefully picked her up and sneaked out the back door. He made sure to swith limos after that incident with the press following them home and thinking Hannah was dating Jackson. When they got home, he picked her up and carried her inside. After a few minutes of trying, he managed to detach the wig without hurting Miley. He shook her awake and called her name.

"Miley."

This time though, Miley woke up the first time.

"Jackson?"

"Yeah"

"How'd I get home?"

"I carried you from the dressing room to the limo and from the limo to your room. I already took off your makeup and wig, but you're gonna hafta change yourself."

"Like you'd live if you changed me."

"Exactly. But I think dad's gonna come home soon, so you might wanna change soon. That way you can fall asleep before he comes home and he'll never find out that you performed while you were sick."

"Works for me."

Jackson left the room. After he closed the doors behind himself, Miley got up and started to change. Then she went to sleep.

After Miley went to sleep, Jackson heard his cell phone ring. He looked at the screen. It was his father.

"Hi, dad."

"Hi, Jackson. I just wanted to check in on you kids. I thought you might be sleeping by now though."

"Dad, it's a Friday night. I can stay up late."

"Is Miley still up too?"

"No, she was really tired after the concert."

"Really? That's good. Listen, son. I have to go out of town for a meeting for a few days. I'll be coming home late to get a suitcase. As soon as I finish packing I'm leaving. I'm leavin you in charge, but your sister and the house better be in one piece when I get back. Deal?"

"Yeah! That's great, dad. Can't wait."  
"No parties, and no trouble. Got it?"

"Yes, dad."

"Good. I'll call and talk to your sister after my plane lands, ok?"

"Yeah. Night, dad."

"Night, son."


	4. happy ending

A/N - sorry it took so long. At my school we have cumulative quarterlies instead of finals so I've been busy. Now back to a sweet Jackson and a sick Miley.

**Chapter 4 – Not So Peaceful Night**

Miley and Jackson were both asleep when their dad came home to pack. He left a note on the kitchen table about what to do about food for the weekend. He left early. _Who knows? The plane might just be on time._

Soon after Robbie Ray left, Jackson awoke to the sound of retching. He jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom. There, he found Miley hunched over the toilet. He ran over to her and pulled her beautiful, wavy, shoulder – length hair back. He remembered that you were supposed to rub the back of a person when they were throwing up. So, Jackson did his best attempt at rubbing Miley's back. He wasn't quite sure which way to rub, and he held his arm awkwardly making them look quite ridiculous. Still, it was the thought that counted.

Miley panted. She seemed to be done puking for the moment though.

"Are you all done?" Jackson asked. He wanted to be sure he could let go of her hair.

"I think so.." said Miley's shaky voice.

"Good thing it's a Saturday; we don't have school tomorrow."

"Yeah. But I'm exhausted, so, lets go back to bed."

Miley took a step towards the door before almost falling.

"Need some help?" Jackson asked. Miley nodded before allowing Jackson to put her arm around his neck so she could lean on him for support. Jackson helped her get into bed. She smiled when he tucked her in.

Several more times the same situation happened. Miley pukes, Jackson comes, get less awkward at rubbing her back, helps her up, then tucks her in. Morning came to fast for either one of them. Jackson was up way before Miley. He was making pancakes. He made some smaller ones for Miley just in case she felt like she could eat. After eating his own, he was going to take them up to her, but to his surprise, Miley came down. She looked exhausted, but she was way better than last night.   
"Miley! Shouldn't you be in bed?"

Jackson walked over to her and felt her forehead. To his relief, she didn't have a fever anymore.

"Well, thanks to you, I feel much better. I decided I should come down and get breakfast. I'm kind hungry."

"Here you go," he said handing her the plate of small pancakes.

"Thanks, Jackson."

"No problem. I mean, after all, they are just pancakes."

"Well yeah, but I meant for everything you did last night."

"No sweat, Miles. I know you would have done the same thing for me."

Before he could say anything else, Miley leaned in and hugged him. (a/n aww…)

"I don't know about that. I don't think I can carry you from limo to limo."

Jackson laughed and then gave Miley a noogy.(-Spelling?)

**THE END.**

So what do you think? Questions, comments etc. can be left in a lovely written review.


End file.
